peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 April 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-04-06 ; Comments *Three recordings of the show (the last complete on one file). *Start of show: "Howdy pards, and welcome back to Peel Acres." *John is excited to get the new Half Man Half Biscuit LP and plays two tracks from it. *There seem to be a lot of listeners who claim to have gone to school with John's daughter Flossie. Sessions *Make Up, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1999-11-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Murry The Hump: 'Silver Suit (7")' (Prim & Proper) File b) begins near start of next track *Plaid: 'Stimul (12 inch-Booc)' (Warp) this is played at 33rpm instead of 45 *Cat Power: 'Naked If I Want To (CD-The Covers Record)' (Matador) *Moby Grape: 'Naked If I Want To (LP-Great Grape)' (CBS) *Yummy Fur: 'This Is Andrew Sinclair (Split 7 inch with Olympia-Club Beatroot Vol 8)' (F & J) *Make Up: 'Every Baby Cries The Same' (Peel Session) *Pascal: =Untitled= (3x12 inch-A New P-Funk Era)' (True Playaz) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Irk The Purists (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: 'Oh, there's gonna be a lot of pleasure in this for us all.') *Radio Sweethearts: 'Look Homeward Angel (LP-Lonesome Blue)' (Spit & Polish) *Isar 12: 'Indien (7 inch-The Olympia EP)' (Elefant) *(tape flip) File d begins in the middle of the track below *Word Of Mouth & D J Cheese: 'Coast To Coast (Compilation LP-Ultimate Trax)' (Champion Records) :(JP: 'Nobody seems to know where DJ Cheese is these days. Somebody told me he was in prison, somebody told me he was working in a burger bar in the South-the South of the United States, not like Hastings.') *High Fidelity: 'Unsorry (LP-Demonstration)' (Plastique Recordings) :(JP: 'I'm not going to give you the number of the chalet I'm going to be in (at All Tomorrow's Parties) because you'll all want to come and sleep with me. I know what you're like.') *Coldharbourstores: 'All That Matters Now (7 inch)' (Rocket Girl) *''File b) cuts out near start of above track'' *Make Up: 'The Prophet' (Peel Session) *Cuban Boys: 'Inertia Kicks (CD-Eastwood)' (EMI) *Foehn: 'No Need To Speak (CD-Silent Light)' (Swarffinger) :(JP: 'This is the only track to be played twice this week.') *Laura Cantrell: 'Somewhere Some Night (CD-Not The Tremblin' Kind)' (Spit & Polish) *Sadistic Mika Band: 'Time To Noodle (LP-Hot! Menu)' (Harvest) Peel later remarks that when he first played tracks by this band in 1975, he was not allowed to use the word 'sadistic'. File d ends in the middle of the track above *Joe Tex: 'Don‘t Make Your Children Pay For Your Mistakes (2xCD-His Greatest Hits)' (Charly) The CD stops after a few seconds, causing Peel to recruit Anita's help. *(tape flip) *Make Up: 'Call Me Mummy' (Peel Session) *Cowcube: 'Max Power He's The Man With The Tan' (Demo CD) *Lee Perry: 'Cow Thief Skank (CD-The Upstetter-Essential Madness From The Scratch Files)' (Metro) *Holy Ghost: 'The Overman (12 inch-Twister)' (Superstition) :(JP: 'At this time last week, Calexico were playing in this very room.') *Calexico: 'The Crystal Frontier (Maxi CD)' (City Slang) *Kid Spatula: 'Nordy (CD-Full Sunken Breaks)' (Planet Mu) *Make Up: 'I Am Pentagon' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'These programmes, if they were pre-recorded, would be a whole deal better, I can tell you.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Uffington Wassail (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: 'I've had people offer me over £100 for this LP.') *Wawali Bonane: 'Bayaya (LP-Wawali Bonane)' (Maciste Productions) :(JP: 'I'm off to prepare my boxes for Camber Sands on Saturday night. Thanks very much for listening to all of this.') *(midnight news) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 2000-04-06 *b) 2000-04-06 Peel Show (incomplete) *c) jp060400 *d) John Peel 00 or 01.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:04:38 *b) 00:46:38 *c) 01:59:32 *d) 00:26:37 ;Other *a) Created from CB061 and CB062 of 500 Box. Many thanks to Colin. Very good stereo recording with some subfusc occurring at tape flips. *b) Taped by Ed B and digitised by Weatherman22. Some slight tape transport problems at start of tape but in general a slight improvement in sound, and will include missing portion of first tape flip of file 1. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. *d) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) Currently unavailable. Please direct re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *b) download *c) Mooo *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes